


Rebound

by Charlie101c



Category: mha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie101c/pseuds/Charlie101c
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was going ok the festival just ended. Everyone got to see class 1-A’s epic performance and Deku got Eri to smile and even laugh it was honestly the best moment for Izuku. No one knew of his encounter with Gentleman and La Brava a d he didn’t bring it up so he wouldn’t worry anyone about it. So the day went on and at the end of the day everyone was knocked out in the dorms snoring away.  
Izuku was still awake in his room he wasn’t feeling so good. Tossing and turning he decided to throw off the blankets and sit up. He had this headache that came out of nowhere and chipping away with a unease settling in his stomach and chest. It started to get really stuffy in his room so he got up and opened the sliding doors to the small balcony. He stepped out hoping the cool air outside would help ... Izuku leaned over the railing head hanging the slight breeze felt icy cold. He tensed up his body shivering ..‘shoot... I’m coming down with something... I’m such a loser I can’t afford to get sick the league of villains are up to something, Eri needs him, Mirio needs a way to get his quirk back it’s just theirs so much ...”  
Izuku breathed in deep and let out a long sigh that’s when he felt it something warm and gooey dripping down his lips. His nose started to bleed like a river. Izuku cursed and scrunched up his shirt brining it to his nose. He ran to the bathroom in his room leaving a trail of droplets from the balcony to his room. He sat in there for about 30 min before the flow finally stopped.  
“Should I go to Recovery Girl? I mean it’s just a nose bleed.. nah it’s just a nose bleed..” Izuku once deemed himself okay washed his face and decided he would throw away his night shirt he had more. He threw it in the waste basket and grabbed some paper towels to clean up his trail of blood. He only had 5 more hours before he had to get up and of course he was only able to really knock out 45 min before his alarm went off.


	2. Rebound Ch2

Izuku tried to sleep in so he skipped breakfast no one would really notice since they did have a couple big tests today and a exam in Hero course. But it didn’t happen that headache was really going for it. He waited till the last minute to go to class quickly running into the kitchen to grab some Advil.   
He barley made it luckily Aizawa was being occupied by another teacher he elegantly crashed into his seat.   
“Cutting it close aren’t we ?” Mineta snickered. Izuku was gonna respond but Lida got everybody’s attention to stand for Aizawa and get the day started. So far Izuku was able to get through the day and even felt good about the tests. When lunch came he wasn’t that hungry and tried to play it off while eating with his classmates. His headache decided to start coming back and he was having trouble trying to keep up with Kirishima’s story. Luckily for him everyone was so intrigued they didn’t notice Izuku’ plate still full until the bell rang to get back to class.   
So he thought Todoroki and Bakugo who were sitting across noticed their Deku was a bit more quiet today. And were observing him since he came in crashing into his desk looking a bit roughed up. They got through their last class before Hero course Izuku got a text from All Might that Eri wanted to know if he can come over later to hang out.   
He quickly responded to of course he’ll be over soon as class ends. Izuku wasn’t paying attention as he was texting and walking and crashed into Bakugo who was currently being agitated by Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima. And he had to walk into Bakugo thrusting his elbow back that Sero was pulling on and let go.   
Izuku got elbowed in the face and thrown back pretty rough.   
“Deku!!”   
Izuku felt pain, he was seeing stars erupt all over. All he knew was that he was on his butt on the floor clutching his nose.   
“Shit..” he muttered he opened his eyes to see his classmates all leaning over him with concerned looks on their face. That’s when he felt it ... blood decided to flow like a river from his nose at the exact moment Aizawa came over to see what the commotion was. Deku tried to cover his nose to feel less embarrassed but there blood seeped through his fingers and was splattering all over hands and legs. Causing everyone to be on a moment of shock.


	3. Rebound Ch 3

Class 1-A somehow knew how to respond to a villain attack but not to a nose bleed. Well I guess it was a lot of blood for just a simple nosebleed. Bakugo was quick to kneel down and take off his shirt and pry Deku’s hands away from his face and gently press his shirt into his face and tilting his head back. Aizawa once recovered from his initial shock was quick to get his classes attention and to get back in the classroom. Todoroki and Uraraka lingered behind but got the call from Aizawa and had no choice but to go.  
“ Deku I’m so sorry I didn’t mean- I didn’t see you behind me I-“ Bakugo stopped when Deku touched his hand with the back of his hand as to not get blood on him.  
“It’s ok I wasn’t paying attention it’s not your fault ..”   
“Midoriya are you ok can you stand?” Aizawa was back and kneeling down to reaching out a hand and checking to see if he had other injuries he got a quick explanation of what happened by the three who started the small brawl. Deku nodded and replaced Bakugo’s hand that was holding his shirt to his nose. Bakugo and Aizawa helped him up by grabbing him by his arms and lifting him up.   
Luckily for Deku he had help standing up because soon as he was hoisted up the world tilted.   
“Wow Midoriya - you alright-“ Aizawa signaled to Bakugo to stop for a sec. Deku slightly nodded keeping his eyes shut.   
“Mm .. yeah” they got him to recovery girl but by the time they got there his nose stopped bleeding but he started to get a ugly bruise spreading across his nose bridge. Recovery had him lay down and gently wiped away the dried up blood from his face. Bakugo ran back to the dorms to get Izuku some clothes. When he entered his room he had to let out a huff. That Deku with his obsession with All Might but got straight to it and started to open the drawers to find him a shirt and pants. He accidentally tipped over his All Mights figurine. It thudded into the trash can.   
“Fuck...” he was about to reach in when he saw the red and crumpled fabric,” what the hell?” He took out the figurine and with his index tugged on the white part of the fabric and pulled up. He dropped the shirt when he realized it was blood.  
“What the fuck?!?” That’s when he noticed red smearing on the floor it was faint but visible.   
He returned seeing that Aizawa has returned to class. Deku was still laying down his arm over his eyes breathing evened out.   
“He fell asleep couple minutes ago I’m going to let him relax for a bit before sending him back to the dorms” Recovery Girl commented as she typed away on the computer near Deku.   
“He’s in good hands you can go back to class “ she turned around giving him a smile and directing him to place his clothes on the side. As he did he observed Deku closely trying to see if could see any cuts or signs of injury but he’s sure recovery girl would’ve caught on to it. So he decided he would ask him later to see what’s up. He was reluctant to leave but knew he shouldn’t be missing class.   
Deku actually slept for an hour before coming to and shooting up from bed.  
“I have to go see ERI!” He started to jump off the bed before Recovery Girl pulled on his collar.  
“ Young Midoriya!” He was pulled back on the back and was soon face to face with Recovery Girl.  
“ not so fast you had quite a nose bleed there gave even Aizawa a shock” she turned his face side to side and up checking Izuku noting his face a bit pale his green eyes looking tired.  
“ I would rather you go back to the dorms and rest maybe call out tomorrow just to rest I can tell your body needs some well deserved rest you’ve been having some crazy days one after the other I don’t think your teachers would be opposed to it”   
Deku thought about it but he needed to work hard he has no time to rest. He gave her a quiet nod and she quirked a eyebrow but let go of his face and returned to her computer.  
“Bakugo got you some clothes to change ,”   
“Oh wow ! That would help ..” Deku said noticing his clothes deeply caked with his blood. He blushes in embarrassment and grabbed the clothes to change. Before he left recovery girl grabbed his attention.  
“ make sure to eat, drink water, and your temperature was at 100 so if it goes any higher take some medicine, rest, or come back to me ok”   
“Yes mam, thank you for your help and sorry for bothering you!” Deku bowed quickly and ran he was going to go see Eri no matter what he could make it he’s be a bit late but he can make it.


End file.
